


【库罗雷特】早安【非典型ABO前提】

by Rickenbacker620



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenbacker620/pseuds/Rickenbacker620





	【库罗雷特】早安【非典型ABO前提】

当他前脚走进宿舍内时，后脚就听见身后响起一声金属锁扣声。那声音贝雷特知道，是修道院特有的宿舍雕花门锁的声音。

宿舍主人急不可耐地按住了刚进门的贝雷特，粗暴地把他抵在门板上展开热烈的亲吻，毫无章法的接吻技巧昭示着主动方急躁迫切的情绪。

库罗德的膝盖抵着贝雷特的双腿之间，带着麝香气味的信息素气味通过呼吸交汇透入了贝雷特的四肢百体，他有些不知觉地发出哼叫抵抗了起来。贝雷特大脑被信息素侵扰严重到像被热水浸泡着那样，他使用残存的理智手脚并用地推开了库罗德。 在贝雷特的眼前，平时经常带着玩味微笑的金鹿级长现在正满脸通红的喘着粗气。

“老师…你总是逃我。”库罗德急切地拥着他日思夜想的老师微微发抖，充满着沙哑动情的低沉嗓音在贝雷特耳边呢喃响起，库罗德隔着衣物都感受到怀中人那熟悉的冷冽雨雾气息冲击着他的感官，冰凉清爽的味道使他发烫已久的身体涌入了些许舒服畅快的感觉。

软弱无力又迷离恍惚的贝雷特回想起前不久的事情，他现在的感觉，像是中了库罗德的狡猾圈套。 

两人本是为了解决贝雷特因长期注射抑制剂，身体已经对药物产生了抗体而逐渐变得不再管用的问题。从前就做了个口头协议：双方完成了暂定标记之后，贝雷特就不用再困扰于每次发情期都要注射那些抑制效果奇差又会让身体迟钝的药剂，而库罗德也会得到他想要的天帝之剑情报。

可遗憾的是，由于他们以防发情期突然到来，两人就早早地完成了暂定标记，所以他们到现在都还没有实践过真正的发情期行为，理所当然的，库罗德也并没有得到想要的情报。

但自从有一天贝雷特用天帝之剑破空而出之后，随着瞳孔和头发变色，他的发情期也从此消失了。与贝雷特暂定标记的ALPHA对象库罗德，却开始拥有了发情期。

然而贝雷特并不知道这件事，他只发现最近一靠近库罗德，身上就会出现燥热黏腻的薄汗，会头晕和浑身不自在，所以他都有意无意地不靠近库罗德。由于他的疏远，他只知道自己不再受发情期的折磨，和库罗德的暂定标记时间一过，他们的关系就彻底结束，恢复到平常的师生关系，那么这种可能与标记关系有关的不适感应该可以随之消失吧。

“库罗德，你没事吧？”可就在刚才，贝雷特本是想通知下次上课的事宜，但在路上看到一脸不对劲的库罗德时，忍住身上的难受感觉摸了摸他的额头与双手，发现他已经浑身滚烫到不正常的温度了。

可能是发烧了。贝雷特暗自心想，当他转身带库罗德去医务室时，他已经被库罗德抓住手腕一把扯进怀里被紧抱住，耳边响起金鹿级长用带着眷恋又暗藏撒娇的闷闷声音哀求着自己将他带回宿舍就好。 面对着这位金鹿级长，一向什么事都应允的贝雷特现在依旧是答应，更何况是这种他从未见过的态度。

然而这样的结果，却是被野兽揉进怀里，吞进腹中。

“老师……老师，我想要你。”贝雷特的思绪被这一声恳求给切断，但他听得出来这并不是这位级长的请求，而是带着不容分说的陈述句，这幅野兽觅食凶狠的模样倒也一点都没刚才苦苦哀求那般的十分之一可怜。

话音未落，宿舍里像是粉尘爆发那样瞬间弥漫着库罗德那特有的麝香味信息素，贝雷特感到一种奇异的感觉支配了他的大脑，无意识间，身体软趴了下来。库罗德在发情期也拥有敏锐观察力，他看准时机，拽着贝雷特滚到了有着信息素更浓郁的床上，把头埋到雨雾香最是浓郁的颈脖处，像猫那般贪恋地吸了满满的一口。虽然库罗德深知这跟吸毒的上瘾程度无异，可这没办法，老师的信息素总是如此地吸引着他。

到这个时候，这位被扑倒、被盯上的猎物才知道面前的敏锐猎人是到发情期了。

他曾在文献上看到过这种情况，但没想到这极少数情况，会因自己的神祖之力让这位雷斯塔下任盟主身上降临异变。

贝雷特被库罗德的麝香信息素熏久了，眼神也逐渐迷离了起来，似是湖水漾着琉璃亮光的波纹，这位平日看上去像性冷淡的教师，现在也跟眼前突然发了情的AlPHA级长被迫经历同样的事。

他被信息素的热浪席卷得身体敏感到发颤，断断续续的话语染着甜腻的气味，“库…库罗德…你…唔…”贝雷特毫无意识的勾人声音，叫着面前已经被发情期情欲支配的眼前人姓名，话还没说完半句，被夺去呼吸也是一瞬间的事。 带有温热气息的浅吻骤然落下。

先是轻轻啄吻，库罗德用舌头轻绘贝雷特柔软湿润的嘴唇，舔过软香的唇珠，再是钻进对方不设防的口腔中与那舌头交织纠缠。犬牙带着奇妙的力度磨着对方的下唇，他把五指插进发丝之间，按住了贝雷特的后脑。舌头相互交缠在一起，在主动方的级长，用力吸吮着对方的甘汁蜜露，狂风骤雨似的迅速卷走口腔内残存的雨雾之息，有意无意地划过上颚，让贝雷特颤抖不已，战栗的兴奋感让他皮肤都透着情欲的粉红色。亲吻的黏腻唾液声缠绕碰撞，在小小又燥热的宿舍蔓延了起来，羞耻又迷醉。

贝雷特的手被库罗德抓住放在对方胸前感受那跳得极快的心跳，假若他要是有心，或许也会与之被扰乱。

库罗德在紧追不舍地吻着脑袋不停往后退的贝雷特，他的手也不闲着，并不安分地钻进了贝雷特的裤子里，抓住早已抬头的性器，食指和拇指像是游戏那般在半硬的性器马眼处、沟壑处揉搓挤压，被亲得上气不接下气的贝雷特刺激到闷哼出声，放在库罗德胸膛的手握成拳抗议一样地想推他走，发觉是推不动，便开始想从对方的桎梏中挣脱掉。也不知道是贝雷特软到没力气，还是这位平时搬搬抬抬都不擅长的金鹿级长，却在情事方面发挥了从来都没有过的大力天赋。贝雷特的手被面前这位眯起眼带着危险笑容的人紧抓不动，他耳边突然被炸起带有气音的旖旎之声:“老师..贝雷特老师…别想在我这里跑掉..”

听到被唤名字的贝雷特感到惊讶的同时，充满挑逗性的话语，伴随着下身被库罗德剧烈的揉捏撸动，他下腹一热、浑身发起了抖，呜咽了两声地尽数射在了库罗德的手上。 贝雷特把脸埋在库罗德的锁骨处，感到有些难堪的耳朵发红，竟然被说几句就出来了，虽说自己平时只有担心健康问题的时候才会定时定候地解决相关问题，发情期就注射抑制剂，效果虽差，但凭着毅力倒也能撑过去。他自认为并不是这么没定力的人，平时听惯了对方笑嘻嘻又轻浮地叫着老师的称呼，现在被这低沉好听，富满情欲沙哑的正经嗓音叫了一声名字，却突然泄了身，实在难堪。

库罗德低笑着翻了个身，把身下人抱起。下身坚挺的性器磨着他的大腿处，炽热的鼻息喷在贝雷特侧颈处，库罗德的皓齿轻轻抵在后方腺体处，轻吻舔舐散发着凉软清香信息素的皮肤，用眷恋无比的声音诉说着对老师的爱意。怀中人也因他柔情蜜意的爱语，性器渐渐重新抬头，顶端因舒服冒出了晶莹剔透的透明液体。

库罗德紧抱着他，轻轻褪去双方的衣物，手指滑到股缝之中，温柔地沾着贝雷特的体内润液在附近打着转，库罗德安抚性散发出来的麝香味让他放松无比。

贝雷特迎来了此生第一次名副其实的发情期行为，既然事情发展至此，那便只能享受了，他放弃了无谓的挣扎，在物种属性的天性行为抵抗纯属白费力气，事后他算是知道了。

无意之间，库罗德又开始啃咬耳朵，似是意于让对方放松，也似是意于玩弄，舌尖舔过耳廓，轻柔湿润的触感让贝雷特的手不自觉环绕在库罗德的背上，依恋地紧贴着对方。舌头滑落至耳垂，黏腻如欲潮，对方含住耳垂发出的的舔舐水声在贝雷特耳边放大几倍，又痒又舒服的潮湿感让他再次在危险的猎人面前放下警惕之时，库罗德的手指突然地插进去贝雷特紧致柔软的花芯，突如其来的异物感让贝雷特惊呼出声。

“嗯…唔…等等…你…” 惊叫的喘息声音却中途突兀地停止了，贝雷特似乎是咬着嘴唇强行忍耐着。

“老师，我想听听你的声音，让我听，你不会拒绝我的，对吗？”库罗德并不罢休，说着请求的话语却又把手指插进贝雷特的口中不让他紧闭双唇，像是戏弄般用食指压在舌上，中指夹在舌头之下。食指卷着贝雷特的舌头挑逗、玩弄、揉捏一套下来，津液不知觉间在他嘴角边流了下来，库罗德伸出舌头地舔掉了。对方的食指偶尔划过贝雷特口腔弱点，酥麻刺激的感觉迷乱了他的神经又让他加深了抱着库罗德的力度。这样，他自是不再顾得上后面放肆大胆的扩张行为。

没多长时间，因Omega体质发情时自带润滑的效果已经能让库罗德在贝雷特后穴顺畅地伸进三指，他亲了亲贝雷特的眼睑，闷声笑看怀里平日寡言少语的老师现在因自己发情而被迫跟着一起发情。怀中的老师展露平时完全见不到的害羞模样。长期被衣服密不透风的白皙皮肤，现在也染上了情欲的颜色。脸上隐忍又泛红的表情想隐藏身体里已经快被那快感浪潮淹没的事实，可浅绿眼眸里的水光、脸耳通红和紧抓库罗德的双手都出卖了他此时此刻的毫无余裕。

库罗德的右手手指还在他的后穴规律地滑动抽插，左手食指与中指从嘴巴里抽出，掐着贝雷特的下巴，使他的老师用只剩情迷意乱的眼眸迷瞪地眯眼看向他，库罗德呼吸一窒，在手指用力擦过了后穴里的某一处时，贝雷特娇柔甜腻地呻吟了起来。

这下不说库罗德，贝雷特自己都觉得这一声实在是过于娇媚，一点都不像是前佣兵现教师的人发出来的。库罗德像是知道了什么，蹭了蹭老师的脸颊开心地大呼老师你真的太可爱了，然后手指又用力地猛戳了几下某一处，贝雷特又连续地发出了难以忍耐的喊叫。

“嗯唔——！啊……嗯……！啊…库罗德……你……你不要这样……”被叫名字的那位使坏者把手指抽了出来，贝雷特刚安心摆脱了那难以言喻的刺激没多久，库罗德就让他平躺了下来，自己则是跪坐面对他。

库罗德五指掐进了臀肉里，把贝雷特的一条腿压在了左肩上，右手手掌则是按住腘窝固定着，让贝雷特摆出了一副适宜进入的体位。

“老师…我要进去了哦…”像是宣告。贝雷特那提前适应了相应粗度的后穴，迎接着库罗德粗长的性器一寸一寸地撑开紧窄穴壁，刚进入头部没多久，贝雷特就面露苦色地扭动着腰部往后退，库罗德紧紧抓按着他的臀肉和膝窝不让对方移动半点，性器宛如一把让人疼痛无比的肉刃，一刀一刀地剜着那湿热柔润的入口。

贝雷特疼得大口吸气，双手抓住深色被单发着抖，库罗德似是察觉，俯身和他接着吻缓解身下人的紧张情绪，因疼痛而收缩发紧的后穴紧夹住库罗德的性器头部，生疼又刺激。 体位的改变让贝雷特双腿改而在库罗德的腰身来回磨蹭，库罗德握住他紧抓被单的手，十指紧扣让两人的心绪都充满了意外的满足安心感。

毕竟Omega，天生适合性爱的承受方。身体里不断分泌湿软润滑的爱液让贝雷特的入口处一张一合地吸吮着库罗德的性器，尚无动作的适应了一会之后，库罗德看着身下满脸红潮，被疼痛逼出泪水又张着嘴巴失神的老师，库罗德再也没法忍住地一口气顶进了窄小潮热的甬道。

“唔……嗯啊……！库罗德……啊——痛……”被贯穿的痛感像是把人劈为两半，带有快感的痛楚汹涌而来，之前还有理智忍住叫喊的贝雷特，现在怎么也无法自持地喊叫了起来，痛到他十指紧扣的手指按刮伤库罗德的手背。

后穴剧烈收缩挤压绞紧着库罗德的性器，伴随着贝雷特压抑不住的辗转呻吟，感官刺激冲击着大脑，差点就这么直接交代了出来。

由于疼痛过度，Omega的自我保护机能让贝雷特内里分泌更多的蜜液，让软湿的肠壁吞吐着性器的过程变得容易了起来，原本只有入口处湿润，现在整个甬道都是滑液，耸动起来畅通无阻。

库罗德理智崩弦，粗涨勃发的性器被凹凸不平的肉壁紧丝密缝地包裹着，肠道内的肉粒扫刮按压着他性器的每一处，挤压着、爱抚着。 库罗德的身体像是触电了那般重重颤抖，情欲迷眼，他的耸动抽插把初次体验这四个字演绎得淋漓尽致，毫无章法地朝贝雷特的花芯与敏感点硬顶猛推，把贝雷特撞得眼睛发花，甬道里面被插到发热胀疼。

但过不多时，贝雷特的身体感觉就从一开始皮开肉绽似的疼痛转变为现在绝顶舒爽，“噗啾噗啾”的交合水声和胯骨与屁股之间的皮肉碰撞声蔓延整个室内，淫靡不已。

贝雷特的每一句叫喊、每一声呻吟都刺激着库罗德加快速度地大开大合的操弄着，整根拔出，再整根没入，肉壁几乎被他每次操弄操至平直。

库罗德的信息素因他不自觉的动情迷乱发狂地窜出来，贝雷特的雨雾清香已然完全被这摄魂之息压制住，麝香味信息素像是幻化成野兽那般扑向他，尖牙抵在贝雷特的命门上，他浑身上下都冒着冷汗一动不能动，就连血液都浸染着对方的麝香味。

库罗德拨开贝雷特因汗液黏在脸上的头发，他从未见过老师眼前的这幅模样。他放纵用力地连续冲撞在脑中记得曾让贝雷特情动的某一处，“唔…！啊……！…嗯！”贝雷特的声音被撞得支离破碎，他细碎的声音叫得库罗德下腹热血奔涌，他把贝雷特抱坐起来，紧紧拥在怀里，拖着臀肉地快速上下颠插。

贝雷特颤栗地抱住了库罗德，在最后时刻里，库罗德心里像是积聚已久等待爆发的火山，他满是占有欲的情绪引导着他咬破了贝雷特后方的腺体。麝香味如同火山熔浆般涌入了贝雷特身体各处。与此同时，他的下身被贝雷特的后穴紧紧吸吮着抽插数十次，他顶着贝雷特某个敏感的某一个点，两人同时到达了高潮。

两人发泄完毕后，紧拥着对方倒在了床上。 暖和日阳穿过被风吹起得窗帘，从玻璃窗透进来照射着两人，库罗德看着小声喘气得贝雷特，温柔地笑着，“老师，早安，以后……你就是我的了，要记得兑现承诺哦。”而后，回复他的只有贝雷特平稳象征着睡着的呼吸声，库罗德亲了亲怀中人的额头，似是无可奈何的说道：“真拿你没办法啊，老师。”


End file.
